Strikers Pack
The Strikers were found in 2006 by a roving male named Kapu and a female named Splatter, who had lost her mate to a bear. Kapu's sister Narrow later joined as a beta. Winter came and The Strikers didnt have any trouble with roving males. Jello a teen male joined at the end of winter and was a subordidnate. The Strikers were still having only four pack members, had the smallest territory and always avoided their rivals, The Titans. In spring Splatter had five pups, Eagle (male),Olive (female), Button (male), Clover (female), and Wind (male). One day, Jello was Babysitting and Wind wandered to far and was killed by a coyote. Eagle, Olive, Button, Clover all survived to teens. Button was being picked for an omega, the rest were all subordinates. The Strikers were attacked by The Titans and had even a smaller territory but luckily still had there own hunting grounds. Almost Winter a female named Willow joined. Winter came and this time they had trouble with roving males one named Pine and his brother Storm. Pine mated with Willow several times. and several times.Storm managed to mate with the alpha female Splatter while Kapu, Eagle, Jello, and Button chased Pine. Willow wasnt kicked out and had her pups in spring so did Splatter. Willow unfortunatly had three pups but two died quickly after birth, Leaving only one female pup that was named after her eyes, Amber . Splatter had two pups(food wasnt plentiful) one male Orsal ,and another male Magic. Magic died, how he died is unknown. Amber and Orsal treated each other like brother and sister and always played. Orsal and Amber both grew up. Now having eleven pack members they grew stronger but still The Titans were stronger.The Titans attacked but lost against The Strikers since the alphas of the Titans were very old. Sadly during this victory Jello died of fatal wounds. Again roving males came and tried to mate with Willow, Clover and Olive annoyed Splatter attacked Willow and acuatly chased her out of the pack. Splatter again had three pups Marshmellow,LolliPop, and Blaze. Luckily they all survived. Eagle went roving and found a female named berry and started their own pack. Amber stayed in the pack for Two more years. Soon it was winter again and A roving male tried to mate with Amber,Amber followed him and went farther than suppose to. The male left back to his pack and left Amber by herself and she was chased out by another pack and never being there before got lost. Kapu died after bieng attacked by the rivals. An older roving male named Hawk joined and fought for dominance and won becoming Alpha male. Hawk and Splatter had five pups falcon,dollar,Blizzard, Winter, Astro. Button and Orsal started to go roving into the rivals territory.Sadly Winter died,after being abanodened when a bear attacked, while the other pups were carried to safety.The other pups grew up,sadly Splatter died of distemper in winter.After Splatter's death,the females got assertive and aggressive to each other.Narrow expireinced, won Alpha female position next to Hawk.Narrow gave birth to four pups, Shear, Seeker, Kalik, and Image.Luckily all grew to teens and Hawk moved the pups to the Rendezvous site. Winter came once again and Narrow and Hawk went away from the pack for a while. During this time Button went roving and was killed by the rival pack. The strikers were killed off by a plague of disease. Dominant pair Hawk and Narrow are the current Alphas of The Strikers,the former pair were Kapu and Splatter. Rival packs The Geckos are the nearest but aren't a threat to the Strikers for now. Thunder pack is their biggest rival, and The Strikers are always wary of them. Category:Packs Category:Lost Packs Category:Non Role Play Packs